


Empty Bed

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may come back to this and revise it at some point (20.6.2014)</p></blockquote>





	Empty Bed

Danielle awoke when she moved to Jack’s side of the bed. It was cold and neat, the sheets felt undisturbed which made sense to her because she knew him but also frightened her when she realized that the bed never dipped nor rose, she would have felt it. Yet she couldn’t help thinking that Jack not been there to hold her may have been because of something she had said or done to keep his distance from their bed, from her.

A beat later she sat up, retrieving a sweaty t-shirt from the floor, she fought with her tears as she quickly dressed remembering what it was about waking up alone that frightened so much.

Danielle heaved a sigh, making her way downstairs. “You never came to bed,” she spoke softly.

Jack looked up from a case folder. “I wasn’t tired and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Danielle flopped onto the couch, titling her head back. “I thought that maybe I said or did something wrong.”

Jack tucked an errant curl behind her ear. “Like what, Danni?”

“I don’t know,” Danielle exhaled. “What are you doing?” she asked.

Jack opened another case folder. “He’s back.”

Danielle tenderly rubbed Jack’s back. “Are we working the case?”

“We will be, Lieutenant’s gonna clear it with the captain.”

Danielle glanced at the photo of a familiar suspect and escapee. “So this is what kept you out of bed.” Jack flashed an apologetic smile at her. “Yeah, sorry sweetie.”

Danielle sat in Jack’s lap, cupping his neck, her lips fusing with his disclosing an unspoken reassurance that everything was going to work out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to this and revise it at some point (20.6.2014)


End file.
